


the reason is everything, the reason is you

by FaileGaidin



Category: Castle
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-24
Updated: 2011-11-24
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:01:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaileGaidin/pseuds/FaileGaidin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Javi doesn't need a reason to love her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the reason is everything, the reason is you

He didn’t need a reason to love her. It was just something he did, naturally, every day. He didn’t even realize it for what it was until he had her in his arms, crying, breaking, struggling to breathe. He held her tightly, one hand trailing through her hair as he closed his eyes and made quiet hushing noises. He knew that he couldn’t stop the tears, but he wanted to comfort her, to let her know that right then, in that space, it was okay. Everything was okay.

It was when she shuddered against him, going limp, her head resting on his shoulder, that he realized he was completely in love with her. Even as his heart sank, he didn’t loosen his hold on her or tense up. He just rested his head against hers and exhaled. It didn’t matter that he couldn’t have her. He could be there for her. That was what really mattered.

“We should get back out there,” Kate murmured, fingers tangling in the back of his shirt.

“Yeah.” He didn’t want to, though. He wasn’t ready to lose her just yet.

She pulled back and brushed a lingering kiss along his cheek before meeting his eyes. “Thank you.”

It took everything in him to keep his eyes from dropping to her lips. Instead, he just nodded. “Ass-kicking or a hug, Beckett...I’m here whatever you need.”

She searched his eyes for a moment and before he could even register that she was moving, her lips were on his, causing his breath to stutter and his chest to tighten. It was short, barely enough time for him to kiss her back, to let her know that she wasn’t the only one on that page. And when she pulled back, she gave him a warm smile.

“I know, Javi.”


End file.
